everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Grenouille
Richard Grenouille is the son of Princess Moufette and Prince Moufy from The Benevolent Frog (also known as The Frog and the Lion Fairy) by Madame d'Aulnoy. Info Name: Richard Grenouille Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Benevolent Frog Alignment: Royal Roommate: Casper Svinedrengen Secret Heart's Desire: To be friends with all the frogs at Ever After High. My "Magic" Touch: I can speak to frogs - and make pasties. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Tihun Habtamu. I think she's beautiful. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have claustrophobia, and I'm prone to panic attacks when I'm in large crowds. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. We get to make pasties in this class - I'll take any kind except fly. Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. I think dragons have just as much right to live as anything else. Best Friend Forever After: Casper Svinedrengen. He's such a nice, down-to-earth guy. Plus my girlfriend Tihun, as well as countless frogs. Character Appearance Richard is above average height, with long brown hair in a pageboy haircut, parted on the right side and brown eyes. He wears a green shirt with silver embroidery, brown short pants, and green shoes shaped like frog feet. On his head is a green medieval cap with green feathers. Personality Richard is very claustrophobic. He gets nervous in large crowds, and he often needs to be bailed out of it. He is very kind and considerate, and cares deeply about his family. Biography Hey there! My name is Richard Grenouille. I am the son of Princess Moufette and Prince Moufy. My grandmother had encountered the Lion Fairy, a huge fairy dressed in a lion skin, after being thrown from her chariot. The fairy took her to her cave. The fairy told Grandma to build a house for herself. Grandma feared the fairy and found out the only thing that could appease the fairy was fly pasties. Later, Grandma saved a frog, who was actually a fairy, and helped Grandma make a fly pasty for the fairy. Then the frog helped her build a hut. Grandma would live here from now on. She soon found out that she was pregnant and later gave birth to a daughter. Grandpa saw her chariot and assumed her dead. Grandma raised Mom with the help of the Lion Fairy. The frog went to find Grandpa, and she was able to prevent him from remarrying since his wife was alive. The king went out to rescue his wife and daughter, but then he saw the Lion Fairy taking them away - she took the form of a lioness to carry them away. Later, a dragon offered to help save Mom, but as it turned out, the dragon wanted to eat her. A prince had fallen in love with Mom. Then the frog gave the prince a horse, and he found the dragon, and slew it. He rescued Mom. Grandpa was reunited with his wife and daughter, and Mom married the prince. I am one of four boys - I'm the youngest. My older brothers are named Robert, Jean, and Henri. I get along with them well. I go to Ever After High and I really like it here since there are a lot of classes to go to. I'm not very popular here. I prefer to stay out of serious problems, and I try to avoid social events since I don't like being in crowds - I have claustrophobia. Thronecoming is the worst since it's hard to escape the hype, plus I don't attend the Thronecoming game due to the noise. I am prone to panic attacks as well - you can tell I'm having one when I get dizzy and sweaty and feel like I'm going to faint. I am a Royal, though I actually would like to take after my grandmother instead of my parents. I'm very close with Grandma and I find her story to be amazing. I like to make pasties just like she does. However, I cannot stand the taste of fly pasties. (I think most people would understand - who wants to eat flies?) I also enjoy the company of frogs and hang out with them quite a bit. Sometimes I hang out with Hopper Croakington II and can appreciate both his human form and his frog form. I've got a girlfriend named Tihun. She's pretty nice, and she's very strong-willed. I enjoy rides in her ostrich chariot. Tihun always remembers to get me to safety whenever I have a panic attack. She's not fond of Thronecoming either because she thinks it's a waste of time. I also like my roommate Casper, who's nice and down-to-earth. That's all I can think of for now. Bye! Trivia *Richard's surname means "frog" in French. *Richard owns a pet female tree frog named Laura. *Richard enjoys vanilla ice cream and cannot resist its taste. *Richard's brother Henri is severely autistic. He's not very verbal and sometimes he makes a lot of noise. He doesn't go to Ever After High due to this. *Richard is a first cousin of Octavie Zibeline through his father. Their fathers are brothers. *Richard is a second cousin of Firmin Grenouille through his mother. His maternal grandfather is the older brother of Firmin's maternal grandfather. *Richard is friends with Michel Tarasque, the son of the prince who gets eaten by the dragon. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Lucien Dodge. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:The Benevolent Frog Category:The Orange Fairy Book Category:French